The present invention relates to a vehicle sun roof fastening device, particularly for convertible vehicles.
The sun roof on convertible vehicles is fastened using a manually operated device comprising a bracket integral with the front portion of the roof and supporting a lever, which presents a first end hinged to the bracket, and is fitted on the opposite end with a hinged latch element activated by a crank mechanism. The crank mechanism is located between the bracket and the lever, and is operated manually by the user so as to oscillate the lever between an engaged position, wherein the latch element positively engages a fixed connecting element on the vehicle body, and an idle position wherein the latch element is released from the connecting element.
A drawback of known devices of the aforementioned type is the difficulty encountered in connecting the latch element to the fixed connecting element when closing the roof, which involves a good deal of physical effort on the part of the user, and cannot normally be performed when the vehicle is moving.